


It Started With A Picture

by lashtonaf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Nudes, Sexting, dirty talking, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonaf/pseuds/lashtonaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is needy and desperate for Ashton to help him get off, only Calum and Michael can't find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I dont have much to say other than enjoy :-)  
> s/o to 5SOS for having lyrics about sexting that I used for the title  
> And the Led Zeppelin conversation is completely made up I'm sure that they dont feel like that

“We’re 5 Seconds of Summer! Thank you, everyone! Goodnight!”

The lights died down as the show of the night came to an end. Luke ran off stage and felt Michael come up behind him, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders, “fuck yeah!” he yelled, making Luke cringe a little. Michael then ran up and smacked Calum’s ass before running off into the nearest bathroom, Calum following.

Luke thought he was alone in the hall, when he was suddenly forced into a wall by an unknown force.

He turned around to see a very sweaty and out-of-breath Ashton inches away from his face. “Hey, Luke,” he said, smirking.

“Hey Ashton, might wanna think of warning me next time?” Luke said, rubbing his shoulder.

“Hmm, nah,” Ashton said, as he got closer to Luke’s face, causing the younger boys breath to hitch in his throat as he felt Ashton’s warm breath tickle across his lips.

Ashton had his hands on Luke’s waist, squeezing tightly. He pulled their bodies closer together before he reached in and attached his lips to Luke’s.

The kiss was intense and Luke moaned as he felt Ashton’s tongue enter his mouth. Luke accepted it and licked along Ashton’s mouth, as well, thoroughly tasting him. Ashton gently pulled on Luke’s lip ring with his teeth before leaving one more kiss on Luke’s lips and pulling away.

“N-not now,” Luke said, his chest heaving as he tried catching his breath.

“No one’s around, Luke, it’ll be okay,” Ashton said, still close to Luke’s face.

“No, Ashton, we can’t, Michael and Calum are, like, right there,” Luke said, an obvious expression of sadness on his face. “I want to, so badly.”

Before Ashton could reply, voices became audible from the corner a few feet away, causing Ashton to step back away from Luke. He gave Luke a gentle smile before walking away, “Calum!” he yelled, walking towards the dark haired boy.

Luke looked down at his feet and smiled.

\---

A little while later, the four boys found themselves on the tour bus. Michael was on the couch playing Destiny on his PlayStation, while Calum and Ashton argued over which Led Zeppelin album was the best. Luke sat at the table in the kitchenette area on his phone.

“Luke! Tell Calum that there is no way that Physical Graffiti is better than Led Zeppelin IV!” Ashton looked back, hoping that Luke would support him on this.

“C’mon Calum, if nothing else, four has Stairway to Heaven on it, for fucks sake.” Luke said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but otherwise it’s mediocre!” Calum argued.

Luke laughed to himself, “Sorry boys, I’m gonna go to bed,” he stated as he stood up.

Luke walked back into the bunk areas and took off his shoes and jeans, leaving him in a tank top and boxers, before climbing up into his bed. He wasn’t necessarily tired, he was just overthinking what happened between him and Ashton earlier.

They weren’t dating. They couldn’t. They knew that if they ever tried anything like that management, as well as the fans, would flip. They did know that there was something between them, though, something that the other boys would never understand. Once they realized that, there had been some fooling around, whenever they had time alone, but nothing more.

Luke laid in his bunk, thinking over and over about how badly he needed Ashton, whether it be romantically or just sexually. Luke felt like Ashton’s hands knew exactly how he needed to be touched, exactly what he liked.

Before he knew it, Luke noticed that all this thinking about Ashton had gotten him hard. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself, before reaching down and gently palming himself, pretending that it was Ashton who was touching him like this.

Before he went too much further, he got an idea. He wanted to try something that he and Ashton had never done before, so he pulled out his phone and sent a text message.

“Ashton, you think you could help me with something?” he sent.

Less than a minute later, Ashton replied, “With what?”

Luke raised his shirt a little so that he could take a picture of the obvious hard on in his boxers, the pink head peeking out above the waistband.

He thought it over, a few times, before finally sending it, hoping that neither Calum nor Michael looked over at Ashton’s phone when he got the message.

Down at the other end of the bus, Luke could hear Ashton get up and announce he was going to bed, his voice sounding a little shaky. Michael and Calum must not have noticed, or cared, because they said goodnight and left it at that.

Ashton walked back to the bunks and found Luke. “What’re you thinking?” he snapped, lowly.

“Don’t yell at me, you started this!” Luke quietly yelled back, causing Ashton to smirk and slowly take all but his boxers off. However, he climbed into his own bunk across from Luke’s.

“Aaaaash, please,” Luke begged.

“Shut up, Luke,” Ashton said, as he closed his curtain.

Luke rolled back over, grumpy. He reached down and started to stroke himself, seeing as that Ashton wasn’t going to be of any help. A few seconds later, his phone vibrated on his chest.

“Look what you caused,” Ashton’s text message said, with a picture of his hard cock.

Luke licked his lips as he admired Ashton’s picture, the way his boxers were pushed down his muscly thighs to allow his hard cock to pop out against his toned stomach. Luke whimpered as he thought about wrapping his mouth around Ashton’s length, taking it so far down his throat that he could nuzzle Ashton’s thick, dark pubes.

Luke snapped out of his daydream, remembering that he needed to text Ashton back. He finally sent, “fuck, I want it in my mouth.”

Luke could hear Ashton’s breathing quicken as he got another notification, this time on Snapchat. He opened the app to see that Ashton had sent him a video. Luke bit his lip in preparation, knowing that whatever Ashton had sent him would result in him making some sort of sound that no one else needed to hear.

Luke held his thumb down on the screen as the video started to play. It was Ashton slowly running his fingers up the backside of his cock, and Luke could see the glistening precome along his slit. Ashton had typed, “fuck Luke what else? ;)”

Luke bit his lip harder to avoid letting out a moan. Before he had time to respond, Ashton sent him another text, which read, “Show me what you’re doing.”

Luke took a Snapchat video of his hand, slowly moving up and down his erect length. He typed ‘;-)’ before sending it to the older boy.

Luke heard Ashton whisper a low ‘fuck’ a few seconds later, and that made Luke’s cock throb in his hand. Ashton quickly sent another text message, “I wanna fuck you so hard.”

When Luke read this, he stopped stroking himself and put his fingers in his mouth. He recorded himself pulling them out of his mouth, making sure Ashton could see how wet they were.

Ashton watched the short video and clenched his teeth to prevent making any noise. He then tightened his grip around his cock and started pumping it quickly before taking another picture of it. “You want my hard cock in your tight ass?” Ashton sent, as he continued to stroke himself, slowing down to prevent finishing too early.

Luke had taken his slickened fingers and began to push them into his entrance. He recorded his two fingers moving in and out, as they stretched him open. He typed, “fuck yes I want that so badly.”

Ashton’s response was a text message that said, “Good boy, add another finger. You know that my big cock needs more preparation than that.”

Luke lowly whimpered to himself, wanting nothing more than Ashton inside of him at this moment. Ashton talking to him like this was so fucking hot and he didn’t think he could last much longer.

Luke added a third finger, which made his legs tremble as he thrusted into himself. He recorded another short video and sent it, along with a text that said, “I want you so bad. I wanna feel you cum inside me.”

Ashton bit his lip at this, reading that made his imminent orgasm form in his stomach and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. He sent Luke a video of his hand going up and down his length at a quick pace, as well as the message, “Damn, I’m so fucking close.”

Luke removed his fingers from his hole and began to clench around nothing as his hand returned to his cock, brushing over his balls in the process. When he began pumping himself again he realized just how close he was, “Me too.”

Ashton held off on his orgasm for a moment, telling Luke to show him his first. Luke pumped himself a few more times and recorded himself as his orgasm washed over him.

Ashton admired the way that Luke’s hand squeezed along his cock, knowing that Luke knew how to handle his orgasm better than anyone else. The sight of the younger boys white cum covering his hand and lower belly, as well as hearing Luke’s heavy breathing, drove Ashton crazy, and he knew that the next time he touched himself would be the end.

Ashton recorded another video of his cock throbbing and squirting cum all over his belly. He sent it and threw his head back into his pillow, trying to catch his breath from the intense orgasm that just took over his body.

Luke watched Ashton’s last video and the urge to hop out of his bunk to go clean the older boys mess was almost unbearable. Instead, he took his shirt off and wiped himself off with it, making sure to send, “That was fun,” with a winking kissy emoji.

Ashton read the last message, smiling to himself, as he typed a final message, “Goodnight, Lukey,” with a couple heart emojis.

Luke blushed. “Goodnight, Irwie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are nice :-)  
> 


End file.
